The Child
by Ree-B
Summary: A kingdom of the future so similar to our own world, yet so different. It's new king must deal with his past as he is faced with a new problem...a small child.
1. Chapter 1: He is the Chosen

The Child  
By: Ree-B  
Rating:a good solid G  
AN: this is an alternate reality fic, but it's kind of Silver Millenium. It's the future but with a   
screwy twist. I can't say anymore or I'll give it away. It's definately a Mamo/Usa fic. I use   
both the Japanese and English names, but you'll understand it, scout's honor. P.S.- If the   
date isn't given it's not that important and is probably not that far away from the time   
mentioned right before.  
  
Disclaimer: All of you know that if I did own Sailormoon, I would not be here writing this   
story, I would be in the Caribbean, living it up on my yacht, being waited on hand and foot,   
waiting for the next cool mill. to come rolling into my bank so I can buy another country!   
Sorry, got a little carried away. Anyways, don't own jack, so don't sue!  
  
---^--{@---^--{@---^--{@---^--{@---^--{@---^--{@---^--{@---^--{@---^--{@---^--{@---^--{@  
  
Chapter 1:He is the Chosen  
  
Kingdom of Earth  
Royal Palace, Glenaria  
August 2, 2977  
  
Screams filled the palace. Many heard them. None but a few reacted. Everyone knew   
what the sounds meant. It meant that Queen Chanterelle had gone into labor. Only a few   
people occupied the room the screams came from. Two doctors, a couple nurses, King   
Ethelred and the queen herself were all that were allowed in the medical room of Glenaria.  
-The doctors mumbled to each other as they sat at the queen's legs  
-The nurses bustled busily around as they readied for the baby's arrival  
-The queen sat with her legs held high as pain rattled her body  
-The king held his loving wife's hand as he softly encouraged her with all his love  
  
Unbeknownst to any of the occupants of the room, there stood four more figures.   
Although they could not be seen or heard by anyone else, one who knew not what they   
were feeling could feel their presence. They stood behind the head of the soon-to-be   
mother. In silence they watched the scene unfold before them.  
  
"Just one more push Milady, I can see the baby's head."  
  
The queen sighed as if giving up.   
  
"I can't!" She looked up into her husband's stormy blue eyes, "I just can't, Ethelred. Tell   
them I can't."  
  
"Come, my love, you can do it. I am here. If not for me, do it for the innocent life we have   
created together." He placed his hand on her cheek. She took in a deep breath, never   
breaking the gaze she held with him, and pushed as hard as she could.  
  
Dong, Dong, Dong, Dong, Dong, Dong, Dong, Dong, Dong, Dong, Dong, Dong  
  
The grandfather clock rang out midnight.  
  
As one last scream wrenched from her throat, a new scream could be heard. A scream   
not of pain, or fright, or sadness, just that of pure confusion.  
  
"Your Majesties, you are now the proud parents of a beautiful baby boy." One of the doctors   
said as he passed the baby into the welcoming arms of his queen.  
  
As tears of happiness fell from the eyes of man and woman alike throughout the room,   
the four figures began to talk.  
  
"Could he be the one." A lady with long blond hair said as she turned to look to her blue-  
haired friend.  
  
"My calculations are unclear. It is possible." A tall brunette stepped forward,  
  
"Well, let's not just stand around talking about it. Let's find out!" The three women   
forcefully discussed the course of action when a raven-haired women spoke, her head   
bowed in concentration,  
  
"He is." She raised her own deep maroon eyes to the blonde's baby blues. They glared   
for a moment, knowing exactly what the other would have said if they had been talking.   
Slowly a smile spread across the women's faces.  
  
"Then we should bear gifts to him of strength…"  
  
"Of intelligence…"  
  
"Of power…"  
  
"Of leadership…" said the brunette, blue-haired, raven-haired, and blonde women,   
respectively.  
  
"NO!"  
  
A new voice echoed through the air. One of great power and influence.  
  
"He already has these within him and much more. He will not need your gifts, only your   
kindness and friendship, when the time comes." The blonde, along with the other three,   
now bowed on one knee, said,  
  
"Yes, Goddess. Do you want us to descend and guide him?"  
  
"No. He will need you later, after you find your lady."  
  
"Yes, Goddess." At that, all traces of the voice disappeared, and after a farewell to the   
baby from each woman, they too disappeared.  
  
Once again only the King, Queen, doctors, nurses, and the new Prince occupied the room.  
  
"What will you name him, Your Majesty?" From somewhere inside her, the name spilled   
out of her mouth,  
  
"Endymion, Mamoru Endymion Chiba."  
  
"It's a beautiful name, Milady." Said Beth, the young woman who would serve as the   
child's nanny.  
  
"Yes. Yes it is." Whispered the king as he held the boy, his son, in his arms. He was a   
father. She was a mother. They were a family. They would cherish these moments   
unknowing how few there would be.  
  
  
  
Place of the gods  
The Goddess's throne roomEarth year- 2984  
Four ladies walk up and kneel before the Goddess. All were very sad and looked quite   
disheveled.  
  
"Goddess, we have not found her. Everything is falling to pieces. Endymion's parents have   
died. Nothing is going right."  
  
"Venus, calm down, my dear." She stood from her throne and placed her arms around the   
blond woman as sobs wracked her body. She comfortingly stroked the woman's hair, "all   
will turn out well. You will see. You will find her when she is ready to be found." The   
Goddess looked around at the other three women. They all looked as if they were ready to   
fall from their feet into a deep slumber. She lifted the blonde to arms length and peered into   
her blue eyes. "I want all of you to get some rest. You look dreadful! And you should eat   
something, you have been like robots."  
  
"But, Goddess, we just don't have much time to find her. The time is coming quickly and if   
she isn't 21 by then, all hope is lost." At this, the brunette that had said this fell to the floor   
sobbing. The blue-haired girl comforted her.  
  
"It'll be okay, Jupiter. Not all hope is lost. The Fates will find a way." She and the raven-  
haired woman walked Jupiter out into the hall. Venus knelt in front of the Goddess again.  
  
"You may take your leave, Venus." Venus stood and bowed. She walked toward the   
retreating backs of her friends. "Oh, and Venus…Don't worry, everything will turn out   
alright."   
  
With that, the blonde exited the room. When she did, the Goddess could not keep her tears   
back anymore. She knew of what would happen, the fairy tale ending for a prince and   
princess, but also of the horrible things that would come with it, pain and sadness   
dominating their hearts, worry and doubt, and her own demise.  
  
  
  
The gardens of Glenaria  
August 3, 2984  
  
The guards were searching frantically for the young prince. They knew he had not left the   
palace grounds. From his high perch he could see them rushing around like mice in a   
maze. Then he saw nanny Beth among them. She had been the only one there to comfort   
him yesterday when his parents died. The sadness written on her face as she searched   
for him was almost enough to make him give up his most secret hiding place. Almost.   
He had long ago made a small tree house in the largest tree in the gardens and cleverly   
camouflaged it so it could not been seen. He always retreated to this place when he   
needed to be alone. That was where he was now. He needed to be alone now more than   
he had ever before. Although he was growing hollow and alone on the inside he either   
could not or would not accept the truth. He was surrounded by people whom he loved and   
was loved by, but he just couldn't see it. He felt alone. He felt like he was in a crowd of   
people all calling his name, but he felt alone at the same time. His sadness overwhelmed   
him and he cried. He tried to push the tears back, but he couldn't. 'You are being weak'   
he told himself. He would condition himself to stop the tears in time. But it would just make   
it worse. As the years went by, he just pushed his feelings deeper inside. He spent all his   
time trying to make himself stronger, faster, smarter. It dominated him. He pushed all   
feeling away. He was ice. He had turned his heart into a cold block that he thought could   
never be melted. No feelings, meant no pain. But he would later realize it meant no love.  
  
End of chapter 1  
  
---^--{@---^--{@---^--{@---^--{@---^--{@---^--{@---^--{@---^--{@---^--{@---^--{@---^--{@  
  
So what did you think? I know authors always ask you to email them a whole bunch   
about their stories, but I just want true feedback, good or bad. I would completely   
understand if I got none at all.  
  
Ree-B  
  
ree_chan_angel@yahoo.com 


	2. Chapter 2: Too Late

The Child  
By: Ree-B  
Rating:again a perfectly innocent G  
AN:For those of you who actually enjoyed the first chapter enough to stick around and see   
the end, thanks for reading. Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I dont own Sailormoon and Characters, but if you really want to sue me, i've   
got some high quality pocket lint! No takers? Oh well, more for me.  
  
---^--{@---^--{@---^--{@---^--{@---^--{@---^--{@---^--{@---^--{@---^--{@---^--{@---^--{@---^--{@  
  
Chapter 2: Too Late  
  
A small hut somewhere on Earth  
June 30, 2985  
  
"No! This can't be true. It can't be her. It just can't be." The brunette tried to yell in anger,   
but ended in sobs. As a blonde woman comforted her, a blue-haired woman cast her   
eyes down to a small computer she held in her palm. She ran her calculations again and   
again. She was just as worried and unbelieving that the fates would be so cruel as the   
rest of them, but she would never willingly show the un-rational side of herself to the other   
ladies.  
  
"It is true," she said in as level of a voice as she could manage, "she is the Child."  
  
"But, Mercury, she is a baby. She should be at least seven by now. Do the fates hate us   
so much? What are we to do? There has to something wrong? Or something we can do?   
What if we…" the raven-haired woman was cut off by screams of the child. All the women   
stopped and looked lovingly at the baby. They knew that the child was the only one in the   
room that could see or hear them. The mother and midwife stood oblivious to the fact that   
four women in elaborate gowns had graced the small little hut that sunny afternoon. The  
women walked nearer to the child as if beckoned.  
  
"Welcome to Earth, Milady." Said the blond.  
  
"We have been waiting for you. Oh, for so long!" Said the brunette as a tear slipped down   
her cheek.  
  
"We are at your service, Milady. We are to protect and teach you." The blue-haired woman   
stated proudly. The raven-haired woman stepped forward and whispered to the child as   
she placed her hand on the child's small forehead, "But we are to be your friends above   
all."  
  
The child giggled and grabbed her toes as if saying she was delighted to have such   
companions. Her aqua blue eyes shone with child-like happiness, but somewhere deep   
in her endless orbs there lurked an awareness. Of what could not be told.  
  
  
Glenaria  
  
His movements were like water.  
  
His hands flowing through the air.  
  
His lids shut over his deep blue orbs in concentration.  
  
He lowered his head in a bow as he brought his hands together in front of his face. He   
sat on the soft grass, keeping his thoughts concentrated. He entered into a trance of his   
own mind, to seek strength and wisdom. The world went on around him. The wind blew   
slightly at the ebony hair that hung slightly into his eyes. He knew only his thoughts. But   
then a presence entered his mind, his grasp. He could hear a voice. No, four voices.   
They echoed around in his head forming words yet they were inaudible. Their presence   
moved around him until it was tangible. His eyes flew open and he ran as fast as he   
could until he got to the rose gardens. There stood four women, one blue-haired woman   
was also carrying a young baby. Somehow he knew they would be there. A blond woman   
walked forward and bowed before him.  
  
"Your Majesty, it is great to see you." She said.  
  
"Who are you? And how do you know me?" the young boy asked, taking a defensive   
stance. A tall brunette giggled as she too stepped forward.  
  
"He is right to be protective," she said to her companions, " that is good." She knelt down   
to the Mamoru's height and pointed to the blond who had spoken prior, "She is Venus, and   
I am Jupiter. We met you when you were very young, although you do not remember. We   
have come to see if you are ready to protect our friend. Do you think you are ready?"  
  
"I am just a small boy, how am I to protect your friend?" Mamoru said in all earnest.  
  
"You would be surprised." Venus said with a smirk. Then she turned to her blue-haired   
friend. "Mercury, is he ready?"  
  
"It is not for me to tell." She said. She looked to the fourth woman, who had not yet spoken.   
She walked forward and knelt before the boy. She looked deep into his soul.   
  
"Hello, young prince. I am Mars. May I hold your hand?" as if he was held in a trance he   
placed his palm onto the hand of the raven-haired woman kneeling before him. A warmth   
enveloped him for a moment, then was gone. Mars dropped her gaze with a sorrowful sigh.  
  
"He is not ready." She stood and backed slowly away. Disappointed, Mamoru met the   
gaze of each woman and as they turned to leave he caught sight of the child held in Mercury's   
arms. He was held by the most startling pair of baby blue eyes he had ever seen. He stood   
awestruck until the women faded from his vision. He couldn't believe what had just happened   
to him. He would think he had been dreaming for many years. Up until the day he was ready.  
  
  
  
A small pub outside Glenaria  
August 2, 2998  
  
Mamoru stepped out of his black Z-3 convertible. He paused slightly, staring at the name   
of the pub in front of him. It was simply 'Karl's Place'. He placed his hand on the door, letting   
it swing open as the chimes rang out his entrance. He walked down to sit at the bar. The   
place was nearly empty. "Hey Karl." He sang out.  
  
"Hiya Endy. Be with you in just a minute." Came the reply from a short redheaded fellow with   
a heavy Irish brogue.  
  
"No hurry."  
  
Mamoru marveled at the little man. In fact, he marveled at all the people he met here. For   
they were the few people who had met the real him. No tittles. No 'highness' or 'majesty'.   
Here he was simply Endy. And they still liked him for who he was, no matter if he never   
actually told them that much about his life, they still respected him as a human being and a   
man.  
  
At this point, Karl came up to Mamoru, wiping out a glass in one hand.  
  
"So, Endy," he said, letting a cheerful smile grace his features, "What can I do for you?"   
Mamoru smiled a sly little smile and replied.  
  
"Well, I was going to buy the bar a round, but since you and I are the only ones here," he   
said, moving his arm about to indicate that they were indeed alone in an empty bar, "I am   
going to buy you a drink, Karl. What'll it be?"  
  
"Well, my my my Endy, what brings you into such good spirits today? Did you get lucky,   
perhaps?"  
  
"No no, nothing like that. It's my birthday today! And I'm in the mood to celebrate." He didn't   
mention the fact that there were about 500 nobles dancing around at the palace in his honor   
at a party that he was playing hooky to.  
  
"Well, in that case," he filled two mugs with his finest ale and handed one to Endy, raising   
his own up to his friend's, " Two of my finest, and they're on the house. Cheers!" They   
knocked the mugs together, but as Mamoru lifted his own glass to his lips, he heard a  
familiar sound. He couldn't quite place it. It was like four different voices were trying to   
talk in his head but all they did was swirl around, never coming close enough to grasp   
what was being said. They drifted in and out until the voices were almost tangible. Karl   
had noticed the strange look on his face and he had his glass held in mid air.  
  
"Endy? Endy, are you okay?" Mamoru heard Karl's voice but it was like it was far away.  
  
"Don't you hear it?" he asked.  
  
"Hear what, my boy? I don't hear anything." Karl looked on to Endy thinking the poor man   
had gone mad. At that moment, Mamoru heard the distinct chimes from the door, indicating   
that he and Karl were not alone any longer. Slowly he placed his mug on the counter, turning   
to see just who had entered. He was greeted by the sight of four women in long flowing   
gowns of red, yellow, green, or blue. He knew them. It was the same women from that day   
in the gardens. He had brushed that day off as a dream. He stared at them intently.  
  
"It wasn't a dream." He said only really to himself. But the brunette heard and stepped   
forward.  
  
"No it wasn't, your Highness, and neither is this." She said with a smirk.  
  
"Do you remember why we came last time, your Majesty?" said the blue-haired girl, Mercury,   
wasn't it?  
  
"To see if I was ready to protect your friend. Mars," he said turning to the woman clad in   
red, "Do you want to take my hand again?" he outstretched his arm to her as she stepped   
forward. The fact that he had taken the initiative first told a lot of what she needed to know.   
But the minute her flesh touched his fingers, she recoiled in joy, a broad grin spreading   
across her face.  
  
"He's ready! O thank the Goddess, He's ready! Venus, He's ready!" The blond stepped   
out from behind the other women, a small child clinging to her hand. Mamoru was taken   
back slightly by the appearance of the little girl. She was so small and innocent, but she   
carried an air that seemed to declare that she was much older than she seemed. He knelt   
down in front of the girl. Venus spoke.  
  
"Chiba Mamoru, allow me to introduce Serenity. While she is in your protection, she will   
be known as Tsukino Usagi. She is a very special girl, your highness, and she must be   
treated well."  
  
Mamoru looked deep into the little girl's eyes. He could almost lose himself in her   
shimmering blue orbs. She looked at him as if measuring his soul. He took this silent   
moment to take in the whole girl. She was dressed in a small schoolgirl uniform and   
wore her silky blonde hair in two buns atop her head, letting a little bit hang down. She  
was incredibly adorable.  
  
"Hello odango." He whispered to her and lifted his fingers to touch the buns she had.   
She stood there silently then giggled slightly and flung herself into his arms. He was so   
taken by this little girl all he could do was hug her back. He lifted her into his arms and   
turned to the four women.  
  
"Would you like to join me for a drink, ladies?"  
  
"No thank you, your Highness," said Jupiter, " we should be getting back now."  
  
"Will I ever see you again?" he asked, almost feeling as if he was losing some friends.  
  
"You may not see us," replied Venus with an air of mystery, "But we will see you." She   
moved forward and bowed in front of Mamoru with Usagi still in his arms. The others   
followed suit. She lifted her head slightly and said, "Farewell, your Highness, Milady." She   
rose and brought her face close to Usagi, giving her a small hug. " Now you be on your   
best behavior, okay? And remember, shhhh." Venus placed her pointer finger in front of   
her mouth to indicate the little girl should be quiet. Usagi placed her finger there as well  
to show she would do as asked. She then lifted her finger to point at her head and brought   
it back down to her mouth. Mamoru thought it the strangest thing, as if little Usagi was   
asking if she had to keep her head quiet. But even more odd was the answer Venus gave   
her.  
  
"Yes! Most definately!" Usagi nodded her head. Venus glanced at me with the 'you'll-find-  
out-sooner-or-later' look and turned to leave. Mamoru looked over at the child in his arms.   
He smiled and brought her over to the bar with him. He sat back down, setting her in his lap.   
Karl came up to him and looked at him strangely, as if re-analyzing all the things Mamoru had   
done. He then turned to Usagi and said in a slightly childish voice.  
  
"Would the lady like a Shirley Temple?"  
  
Usagi shook her head furiously and let a huge grin spread out on her face. Karl then   
turned to Mamoru.  
  
"I assume there is a reason you didn't tell us that you are the prince..uh, I mean king. So I'll   
let you keep that reason and won't tell anyone…Endy." Karl stressed the name Endy, proving   
he wouldn't treat him any different.  
  
"Thanks, Karl. That means a lot."  
  
The three of them stayed up really late talking. Well the men were talking, Usagi was just   
listening and would bob her head every once and awhile, trying to say as much as she could   
without saying anything. After a while, Mamoru noticed the frequent yawns Usagi was emitting.  
  
"I think you need to get the wee lass to bed." Karl said.  
  
"Yah, I guess so. See ya later Karl."  
  
He slipped her into the passenger side of his Beamer and drove home. When he got   
through the doors he just ignored the worried words of the guests who were still there,   
and went straight up to his room. He paused for a moment at the top of the stairs and   
looked down to the people, obviously wondering why he held a small child in his arms.  
  
"Goodnight, everyone." At that he turned on his heel and walked down the hallway to his   
room. He laid Usagi under the covers of his bed, opting to sleep in the chair next to it himself.   
As he tucked her in he whispered to her.  
  
"Goodnight, odango." He gave her a soft kiss on the cheek. As he leaned back in his chair   
he thought he heard someone say 'goodnight, mamo-chan' but it was a woman's voice and   
they were alone in the room, so he dismissed it as the wind and fell asleep.  
  
End of Chapter 2  
  
---^--{@---^--{@---^--{@---^--{@---^--{@---^--{@---^--{@---^--{@---^--{@---^--{@---^--{@---^--{@  
  
Tell me what you think. Love it. Hate it. Whatever you think.  
  
Ree-B  
  
ree_chan_angel@yahoo.com 


	3. Chapter 3: A Soul's True Meaning

The Child  
By: Ree-B  
Rating:G  
AN: If you are still reading this story, you are either not right in the head or you are ACTUALLY  
ENJOYING IT! I would prefer the second option. So for those of you who want me to keep  
writing this story, please write me and tell me, cause i'm beginning to think about throwing   
down the drain.  
  
Disclaimer: Obviously, I dont own Sailormoon and other characters. So dont even bother   
with sueing me. You wont get anything but maybe some random Delco silverware. (P.S.-   
I dont own Delco either)  
  
---^--{@---^--{@---^--{@---^--{@---^--{@---^--{@---^--{@---^--{@---^--{@---^--{@---^--{@---^--{@  
  
Chapter 3: A Soul's True Meaning  
  
The Next Morning  
  
Mamoru awoke to find Usagi sitting in bed, watching him. Her glimmering eyes seemed   
to be memorizing his face. He leaned forward and placed a small kiss on her forehead.  
"Good morning, Odango. How about we go down stairs and get some breakfast? Do you   
like pancakes?" Usagi shook her head furiously and rubbed her tummy as she licked her   
lips.  
  
"I guess that's a yes!" He picked her up, giving her a piggyback ride down to the kitchen.   
He greeted the normal kitchen staff with smiles and friendly words (as usual), introducing   
them all to Usagi. After a nice big breakfast, Mamoru and Usagi did many things to prepare   
for Usagi's stay, like fitting her for clothes, making announcements of her stay to the kingdom.   
Mamoru stepped away from it all a few times, to handle king stuff, but he always left Nanny   
Beth at her side. Nanny Beth always noticed the frown that would place itself on Usagi's   
face when His Majesty was out of the room. And whether he was gone for an hour or a few   
minutes, she would always run to his arms when he returned, replacing her frown for a smile.  
  
That first day went by so slow, but as the days went by, time seemed to speed up. To   
Mamoru, those months had seemed like a couple days. He had grown so close to Usa.   
He would spend hours talking to her, confiding in her even though she never talked back. The   
whole kingdom noticed how he had seemed happier ever since she entered his life. Any   
onlooker would think they were father and daughter, or brother and sister, but the castle   
staff knew otherwise. To them Usagi and Mamoru almost acted as if they were a couple.   
It was odd but sometimes Mamoru would dream about Usa and once even he had   
daydreamed about them marrying. He thought he was crazy to think these things about a   
child, but sometimes he wished her soul was just in an older body. He had fallen in love   
with her soul, only wishing she could be his. But it could never be, for she was only a child.   
He now sat in his study, looking at various papers, as she sat on the floor playing with doll   
that had been made for her, one looked like himself and the other was a blonde woman   
with Usa's hairstyle. He watched her for a moment, as she pretended they were getting   
married. She played just as any normal girl would but with the absence of words. Its true.   
She had not spoken a single word since she had come here. At first he thought it odd,   
but then realized that he could understand her just by looking in her eyes, just as she   
could with him. She would laugh (which sounded like little bells) and she would cry (which   
made his heart break). Sometimes she would hum some foreign tune, as she did now.   
Mamoru just watched and listened, deciding she was much more enjoyable than a stack of   
papers. You are so cute sometimes, Usako he thought. Suddenly, her head jerked   
around to stare into his eyes. The feeling that she was searching his soul over whelmed   
him. She stood up and looked at him. Just standing there. She spoke volumes to him   
with her eyes. They showed a deepness that he couldnt fathom and something she was   
hiding from him, just about to spill over the wall. Her mouth opened slightly as if she were   
about ot say something.  
  
Knock Knock Knock. There was a rap at the door.  
  
"*Ahem* Come in." Mamoru commanded in a very deep, kingly voice. A short man with   
thick glasses and brown hair poked his head in the door.  
  
"Your Majesty, You're needed in the conference room."  
  
"Thank you, Melvin. I'll be right there." He turned back around to Usagi. She pleded for him   
to stay. " I have to go, Odango. But when I'm done, I will meet you in the Garden. Okay?"  
  
Usagi frowned and threw herself into his arms. She gave him a swift kiss to the cheek then   
Usagi stepped back, put a true child-like smile on her face and skipped from the room.   
Mamoru slumped to the ground. A single tear slipped down his face and would have fallen   
to the floor, but his hand wiped it from his face.  
  
"Why does it hurt so much to love her? Why?"  
The Rose garden  
  
Mamoru walked through the garden lazily to the center where a small fishpond was placed   
next to a large Oak tree. He stood at a distance for a second. There she was, his little   
Usako, gently leaning over the edge to dip her fingers into the water. She was so innocent.   
He sighed deeply, pulling her attention away from the pond. A large smile spread across   
her small face. Usagi jumped up and ran into Mamoru's outstretched arms.  
  
"Why, it's good to see you, too!" He chuckled. "I'm sorry it took me so long. So now, what   
been troubling you, anything I can help with?"  
  
Usagi got the same deep look in her eyes. She bit her lip and looked to the grass, hoping   
to find her courage there.  
  
I have to tell you something  
  
Mamoru grabbed onto Usagi in a defensive move and yelled out, "Who said that? Show   
yourself!"  
  
After a few seconds of complete silence, Usagi tapped him on the shoulder and looked   
straight into his eyes.  
  
I said it  
  
" Wha? But how could you...? I dont get it?" He stammered.  
  
There's no time to explain either. I just needed to tell you that my birthday is in one day, and   
something will start to happen to me  
  
"Usa, I dont know what's going on, but what do you mean 'something will start to happen to you'.   
You worry me. Please tell me."  
  
I can't. And dont be worried; I will not be harmed, just...different Her gaze avoided him.  
  
"I just dont understand. Please, what is going to happen?" Mamoru grabbed her shoulders   
and brought her face near his.   
  
I can say no more  
  
And she ran off, leaving a bewildered man behind to ponder her words.  
That Night in the Bedroom  
  
After finally leaving his papers to be settled in the morning, Mamoru made his way into their   
bedroom. It was no longer his, it was theirs. After the first night, He and nanny Beth had tried   
to get her to sleep in a room right next to his. But she wouldn't. She had slept next to him from   
then on. He stepped into the room. She lay there under the covers, sound asleep. Nanny   
Beth had let loose Usagi's hair and it lay sprawled across the sheets. He thought of what had   
happened today. She tried to tell him something. But she couldn't have. She didin't talk.   
Someone must have been playing some sick joke on him. But she had that look in her eyes.   
The soul-searching look that reached down into one's soul. That look is what frightened him.   
With that look he knew she wasn't lying. But a haunting feeling told him that everything would   
change after tomorrow. He didn't like for things to change. For him, change had always meant   
heartache. Why could he not keep things as they are? Either way, he could not stop what was   
to happen. Fate had decreed it to happen. And Fate is a lady not to be reckened with.  
Mamoru didn't know what fate was about to deal him. But Fate was not as cruel as he had   
experienced. She could be kind and caring. Fate was going to inact change in his life. As long   
as he could accept it, this change would bring happiness. He glanced down at the sleeping girl.   
She had alreadt changed his life so much. He felt complete around her. That part of his heart   
he had closed off when his parents died was filled by her cheeriness and love for life. He   
changed into his bed clothes and got under the warm covers. He looked to her before laying   
down to sleep. Funny he thought That night gown is much too big for her He brushed it   
aside and let his head lie upon his pillow. That night he dreamt of what it would be like to   
watch his Usako grow up. He saw her as a little baby. He saw her as she is now. He saw   
her as a rebelious teenager. And then he saw her as a grown woman. Typically, when he   
dreamt of her as a adult, she would be by his side as his wife. Yet this time he saw her   
amoungst a group of five women. These women looked like the five which first brought Usagi   
to him. Yet their clothes were completely different and they were not shrouded in mystery as   
they were when he met him. Then he noticed another woman. She looked similar to his Usa,  
but she carried a regal air to her. This was a strange dream indeed.   
  
  
The Next Morning  
  
One strong tan hand wiped at crystal blue eyes. He was tired still. One might think that after   
eight hours of sleep, one might not feel so drained. But after his dreams that night he had tossed   
and turned all night long. Almost as if he was anxious for the morning. In any case he had a   
long day ahead of him. Not only did he have to take care of his kingly duties but he had a surprise   
birthday party to plan. At first he did not believe that she had communicated to him. After they   
had 'talked' in the garden he had spent hours in his study pretending to be busy so that no one   
would bother him. Just before nanny Beth had rushed his sweet Usako off to bed he had looked   
at her, really looked at her. She would never lie to him. Would she? He had to ask. Ask her for   
the truth. But how to word his thoughts. He couldn't just ask her if she would change tomorrow.   
The other people present would think him crazy. That's when his lips acted before his mind. he   
asked her straight out if her birthday was tomorrow. A simple nod was all he received. And somehow  
that had told him it was all true. But what did he think of that? He couldn't think about it now. It was   
still too early and he still had to awaken the sleeping beauty that plagued his thoughts. He rolled to   
his side, facing her, and gasped. Which he immediately followed with a graceful fall to the ground.   
The commotion woke the small blonde. But she wasn't so small anymore. That was why he   
currently resided on the floor with his mouth wide open. He stared at her.  
  
"Usa?" it was soft, so soft he feared it might not have reached her ears.   
  
But by the look on her face, he knew it had. For what seemed like hours that was all he did. Just   
stared. His little Usako was not little. Yet she wasn't big either. She still seemed fragile, frail. As if   
she would blow away with the slightest breath. She was not a child anymore, that was for sure. She  
was an adult. She was a vision from heaven. Her long golden spun hair was   
strewn about her, streaming down the bed. God, how   
long was it? It reached the floor! Her blue eyes were wraught with happiness with a glimer of fear, a   
fear that he might not accept her as she is now. But how can one not accept such a vision. He had   
already fallen in love with her, her soul. No matter the body, he would still love her. That much he had   
to admit to himself. Of course, looking at this body, he knew it would be very easy to love her. He knew   
what he had to do. He stood. Prowling over to the bed. Her fear grew. The shocked expression had   
not yet left his face. Had she disappointed him. She had hurt him. She lowered her eyes, but as he   
stepped up to her he raised her to her feet. His slender forefinger raised her chin from the floor. She   
looked deep into his eyes. She could read nothing.   
  
"Mamoru?" she croaked out around the large lump in her throat.  
  
At the sound of her voice, he was reeled into heaven. That same voice he had heard in his mind the   
day before. The sweetened sound fought to bring him to   
his knees. Instead he did the only thing he could think to do. He had wanted to do it for a long time.   
So he reached down to her...  
---^--{@---^--{@---^--{@---^--{@---^--{@---^--{@---^--{@---^--{@---^--{@---^--{@---^--{@---^--{@  
Stay tuned for the next segment of...(bum bum BUM) "The Child" ...or not anymore -.-! , that   
is. *heehee shrugs* Anyways, I hope you liked it.   
Ja ne  
~Ree-B  
ree_chan_angel@yahoo.com  



	4. Chapter 4: Four Bored Visitors

The Child By: Ree-B Rating: PG, cause of the kiss at the beginning AN: Yes, I know. I am still here. I just couldn't bear giving up on a story, no matter how sucky it was turning out. So just try and bear with this next chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: Guess what everyone! I own Sailormoon! I do! crickets chirping I do, really! complete silence. Okay, fine! I don't own Sailormoon, so just let me bask in my sorrow. pout  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 4: Four bored visitors  
  
-----Recap------  
  
He knew what he had to do. He stood. Prowling over to the bed. Her fear grew. The shocked expression had not yet left his face. Had she disappointed him. She had hurt him. She lowered her eyes, but as he stepped up to her he raised her to her feet. His slender forefinger raised her chin from the floor. She looked deep into his eyes. She could read nothing.  
  
"Mamoru?" she croaked out around the large lump in her throat.  
  
At the sound of her voice, he was reeled into heaven. That same voice he had heard in his mind the day before. The sweetened sound fought to bring him to his knees. Instead he did the only thing he could think to do. He had wanted to do it for a long time. So he reached down to her...  
  
-----Resume------  
  
...and for a brief moment their lips touched. He brushed them lightly across her petal lips. Her heart soared and a wide grin spread across her features. He approved of her! He was not mad! Her lids fluttered shut. Mamoru could not think of a moment he was waiting for more than this first intimate moment with his Usako. For how long had he wished she were only older? For how long had he felt ashamed of his love for the small child? No longer. No longer would he be ashamed. He was now free to express his true feelings for this girl, no woman, in front of him. He swept his arms around her back. Bringing his face down to her neck, he reveled in the feel of her in his arms.  
  
Unfortunately, a quick rap on the door signaled Nanny Beth's entrance.  
  
"Get up you two, you have visitors..." She had come in and started picking up random untidy items before she realized the position the two full-grown adults were in. She stopped mid rant to gaze at the couple in shock. How had this slipped past her? She prided herself on knowing everything that was going on in the castle! "... I'm so sorry, Mam...I mean, Your Majesty! I didn't realize you had brought in a Lady visitor last night. May I ask where the little Usagi is? The visitors have asked to see her as well." Beth kept her head down in submission, a pose she rarely took considering her close relationship with Mamoru since his childhood.  
  
Usagi let off a small giggle, burying her face in Mamoru's chest. Mamoru, too, let a grin spread across his chiseled features.  
  
"Do you not recognize me, Nanny Beth?" The silvery chimes of her voice rang like bells. Mamoru could not help but love the sound of it.  
  
Beth stared, dumbfounded for a moment, before realization dawned.  
  
"USAGI?!?!?! How can that possibly be you?" She bellowed, shocked to the core.  
  
"Well, I guess you can say that...the fates are not cruel enough to keep me from my true form... and a little help from people in HIGH places" She said this with a giggle but still kept an air of mystery about her. Mamoru stared at Beth. She seemed to be thinking a mile a minute. Her face was screwed up in a horrible, shock-filled expression as though she were still debating if she thought her eyes and mind were in a plot against her.  
  
"Nanny Beth?" He questioned her with no response. " Nanny! Are you okay? Please say something?"  
  
"Does this mean we will need to order you a new wardrobe, Usagi?"  
  
Okay, so it wasn't what he exactly thought she might say after such inner turmoil wrought on her face, but at least this was a sign that she accepted it as a truth already. It took about 2.5 seconds for Mamoru and Usagi to burst out laughing at Beth's remark. Beth could not help but let a small smirk creep to her lips.  
  
"I shall find a suitable garment for today, Usagi. And then you will both get dressed and meet with your visitors. And no lollygagging! They have already waited quite awhile." At that she left the couple in search of a gown that might fit Usagi.  
  
Meanwhile downstairs...  
  
The four figures sat restlessly upon various couches and chairs. They didn't say anything. At first they had talked idly as they awaited their hosts. But after the first hour, they had each decided that their nerves had been worn too raw for pointless conversation. So they left each other to their own thoughts. It had seemed like they were waiting for hours. The brunette couldn't take it anymore...  
  
"For Goddess's sake, Mina! STOP DRUMMING YOUR FINGERS ON THE TABLE!!!!!!!!!!!!" At her loud outbreak, the blond immediately pulled her hand from the table, down into her lap. "And stop your pacing, Rei. You're making me dizzy.!"  
  
"Then you can stop your foot tapping. Because THAT is driving ME up the walls." The raven-  
haired beauty stuck out her tongue indignantly.  
  
"You are ALL acting in a childish manner." The ever-sensible Ami pointed out to the two whom were STILL engrossed in a tongue war. The blue-haired genius stepped between the two in an attempt to calm them into submission. But it only forced them to circle her in an attempt to glare at the other. Fairly soon, the until recently composed women broke out into an all out tongue war. Any onlookers would first laugh at the scene before them, then ask themselves what four beautiful women were doing yelling in the foyer of the Palace. Many servants shook their heads in passing, choosing to ignore the fight rather than remedy it. Another approaching beauty chose another tactic.  
  
"You know, you never could beat Rei in a tongue war, Mako-chan. Now I on the other hand can win hands down." At the presence of the new women, all of the ladies stopped their fighting and leapt into her arms, creating one big hug of five women.  
  
"We have been waiting down here for, like... FOREVER, Usa!" cried Minako, the other blond.  
  
"Yeah, so glad you decided to grace us with your presence!" quipped Rei.  
  
"It's good to see you, too, Rei"  
  
After many hugs and greetings amongst the ladies, Mamoru decided he didn't want to be ignored any longer.  
  
Ahem  
  
All eyes turned to him and he faltered under the gaze of these powerful women. Usagi blushed and came to his side.  
  
"Um, sorry. Mamoru. Let me introduce you to..."  
  
"I remember. Venus, " He shook the blonds hand with a small smile and followed the action with the remaining women, "Mars... Jupiter... Mercury. Ladies, it is good to see you again. And you are finally not speaking of mysterious prophecies. You haven't brought another child with you, right? I think Serenity, " he paused, using her real name, "was more than enough for me to handle." He glanced down to the frail women held at his side. She beamed up at him.  
  
"No. No more children. Just us."  
  
"Good. Now ladies, would you like to accompany us to breakfast? Serenity, can you lead them into the dinning hall. I must go tell Melvin that we will be having guests and will need four rooms prepared. I'm not sure if we have four available close to our bedroom. Would you rather be together or have one or two of you near us?" Usagi raised her brow at the sudden formality Mamoru had taken.  
  
"At least one room near ours, as close as possible." Usagi replied for them. "They can take shifts in that one room. And since when did you start calling me Serenity?" She turned to him. Her eyes looked deep into his deep blues. "You don't have to be so formal. These ladies are my best friends. Even they don't call me Serenity."  
  
"Well, I didn't think it would be very appropriate to call you Odango." Mamoru said with a slight grin as he leaned in closer to her.  
  
"You don't have to call me that. I actually prefer your little nickname for me."  
  
"I thought Odango was my name for you?" His brow crinkled in confusion.  
  
"No. I mean Usako. I like that name." Her lips formed the perfect pout that just made Mamoru want to give her anything that she wanted. After collecting himself after such blatant pouting he became confused.  
  
"When did you hear me call you that?" She just wrinkled her nose at him. He was so cute when he was caught of guard.  
  
"Well, you never said it out loud. But I heard it all the same." She insinuated to her being able to hear his thoughts. He gave her a small smile.  
  
"Well, Ladies." He motioned for them to seat themselves again. "What brings you here so informally, without the shroud of mystery that is?" Venus gave a nervous giggle and glanced at the other girls. She seemed almost embarrassed!  
  
"We, uh, kind of got bored. We knew that Usa was going to change into a, ya know," She motioned to Usagi's body to push her point across.  
  
"A woman." Mamoru finished for her. He had not been able to get the word off his tongue since this morning, no matter how he forced himself to realize it. His little Usako that laughed and played. The little bundle of energy that he had somehow fallen for even though she was just a child was now about the same age as him. She was an adult, a woman. He watched her now, as she conversed with her friends. She was no different than the day before. Her nose still wrinkled when she laughed. Her laugh still sounded like the tinkling of little bells. She still threw short glances at him with a smirk on her face as if she had a secret she wouldn't tell him. The only thing different was she now spoke with her mouth instead of her soul. Never mind that she now had the body of a beautiful woman. But that was just an added bonus. For she was beautiful on the inside. He knew that about her the moment he had met her as a child. It seemed so long ago that she had come to live with him.  
  
"Right, so we decided to come down here for a front row seat of all the action." Minako finished with a flourish.  
  
"What action?"  
  
"Uh, nothing, Mamo-chan. Why don't I show them around while you handle your daily duties." Purposely placing the nickname to take his mind off the subject, she then directed his attention to Melvin who was hovering patiently in the doorway. "You can talk to Melvin about the sleeping arrangements." A brilliant smile was the icing on the cake. Mamoru just smiled and brushed a kiss across her forehead.  
  
"Alright. I will leave you ladies to your own devices." He turned to tend to his Kingdom's needs for the day. Usagi just smiled at his retreating back. She was so happy. But she was jolted out of her reverie by a shrill yell.  
  
"YOU DIDN"T TELL HIM!!!!" Usagi nearly jumped out of her skin.  
  
"I haven't had time! If you haven't noticed, I am just now able to talk to him. You were the ones that told me not to talk to him unless it was important."  
  
"Well, you should tell him NOW!" Ami knew the logical route would be to tell him as soon as possible so he could used to the idea.  
  
"I will tell him. Just not yet. I want him to get to know me a little better first. I mean, I haven't been able to talk to him. EVER! I want him to know some parts of me before he knows the other parts of me." Makoto placed her hand on the blonde's shoulder.  
  
"You will have to tell him eventually."  
  
"I know." Usagi lowered her head. "It's just going to be so hard to tell him that I have to destroy the kingdom that he loves so much."  
  
Oooh! New developments! Next chapter you'll find out her REAL purpose.  
  
Ree-B 


End file.
